


Voices

by enby_in_a_red_flannel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Human Kreacher, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Portrait Regulus Black - Freeform, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Semi-Oblivious Adults, not Remus. Hope and Lyall are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_in_a_red_flannel/pseuds/enby_in_a_red_flannel
Summary: Remus didn't know what he expected from Grimmauld Place. A beautiful elf lurking in the garden was the furthest thing from his mind.(a.k.a Remus Lupin thought he would never find his soulmate. Sirius Black disagreed.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, Remus is 17 in this fic and Sirius is 19.
> 
> This does not take place in the Wizarding World, but Remus is still a werewolf. The Blacks are High Elves.

"It's definitely haunted," is Remus' first thought upon seeing their new house. Grimmauld Place has all the warmth of Antarctica and all the friendliness of a vengeful ghost. But it does have a bit of an odd beauty to it that Remus is keen to explore.

"How do you like it, Hope?" Lyall Lupin asks, eagerly awaiting his wife's opinion.

"It will certainly help give me inspiration to the horror novel I'm writing," she answers wryly, taking Lyall's hand in hers and squeezing. "What do you think, Rem?"

"Mm," Remus gives a grunt of agreement, dragging his bags out of their truck. "Are we going inside or not?"

Together they swing open the massive iron gate and enter. None of them have an inkling of is coming for them.

~__~~__~~__~

Remus finally finds his room after several wrong turns and collapses on the bed, dropping his bags just inside the door. He doesn't miss his old home in Wales very much, since he never really got along with anyone back there. His father kept him at home most of the time, homeschooling him and researching cures for his condition. Despite everything, his father never gave up hope or gave up on Hope's wish for her son to be normal and have a happy life.

Even though Remus was the werewolf, he found it odd that he himself cared the least about changing his fate. He just accepted and adjusted like he did with everything else. It did hurt every single time he turned, but then again, other people have had it worse. And the potions helped somewhat with the pain.

Even the fact that he still didn't have a sign of having a soulmate, regardless of his age, was pushed aside and ignored. It just didn't matter. The few kids his age who he met semi-regularly said he was cold, indifferent, and had no feelings whatsoever. They were wrong. Remus felt things more passionately than any of them.


End file.
